True Love?
by animelover5641
Summary: Sonic is so tired of Amy's obsessive behavior! He doesn't feel the same about her. Although there is someone in his life that interests him. In fact, the Blue Blur has some feelings for a certain black and red hedgehog. This is a yaoi fic; if you don't like, don't read! There'll be a lemon/lime in future chaps, but it'll be more rated T than rated M content :( Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to make a new fanfic. It's my first Sonadow! Finally! Anyway, on with the fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic's POV:

Why do I have to feel this way? This isn't right. It's just...wrong! How can I like him like that?! No one knows about it but still...What if Shadow doesn't feel the same? Well, it would be understandable. He's not into guys, at least I don't think he is. Or worse, what if Amy finds out?! She'll surely hate me! Or she'll get me with her piko piko hammer! She'd be heartbroken...I don't feel the same way about Amy but, I really care for her. Amy's like a little sister to me...Ugh! I don't want to think about it anymore! I'm going on a run. That always makes me feel better.

I get off my bed and head out the door. I don't care where I'm going. As long as I keep my mind off of-

"Oh Sonic!" Oh crap.

"Sonic! I found you, my love!" Amy runs towards me and gives me one of her famous glomps.

"Amy! C'mon, I'm not in the mood right now!"

"Don't be silly!" Her grip tightens, suffocating me. "I've been looking for you all day! But now I've got you!" She giggles.

"A-A-Amy, I-I-I c-can't bre-eathe…" That's what I could get out. My face's turning purple!

"Oh! I'm sorry Sonic!" Amy releases me and I plop down on the ground, gasping for air.

"Geez Amy! You got some grip!"

"Yeah, sorry again."

"No it's alright. You just got excited."

"Anyway, Sonic?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Y-you know on a date."

"Listen Amy, like all the time's you asked, the answer is going to stay the same, N-O." I spell it out for her.

"Please Sonic. It'll be fun!"

"No."

"But Sonic I-"

"Sorry Ames but, I gotta go." I say as I run off, leaving a gust of wind. Everytime I leave Amy like that, I feel some guilt inside me. But at the same time, I'm glad that's over. Sometimes Amy stresses me out. I know she claims to love me but, I think it's just a fangirl-crush.

I need to get my mind off of Shadow. I should go somewhere...I know! Tails' place!...Wait, maybe I can tell him my secret. He'd understand, right? Tails' is my buddy. I trust him and he wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, if I had to tell one of my friends, it wouldn't be Amy obviously. Knuckles...he'd probably laugh. Rouge...she'd tell Shadow! Cream, uh she's a little too young for this kind of stuff. Yeah, I'd tell Tails. I should!

I make a skid and turn around to head to Tails' place. His house is not too far. In a super-sonic second, I'm standing in front of his front door. Well, here goes. I knock on the door two times.

"Coming!" I can hear Tails' voice. But, I also hear a females' voice too.

* * *

Amy's POV:

"But Sonic I-" I'm cut off.

"Sorry Ames but, I gotta go." Sonic says, running off. Aw that Sonic! How can he leave me like this? All I want is a date! At least one! Doesn't he realize how much I love him? How much he means to me? That I can't live with out him? Doesn't he love me? Whenever he leaves me like that, it breaks my heart. It's like saying 'I don't want to be around you' or 'I don't like you'. I know my Sonikku does love me! He's just shy! Yeah, that's why. If he didn't love me, then why would he save me all of those times from Dr. Eggman? Oh, I can just imagine us together! On a date, holding hands, after he walks me home, and he kisses me before I get in my house. Oh, I wish that'd really happen!

I should stop with my fantasy. I should get home. I kind of look like an idiot just standing out here, day dreaming!

* * *

Tails' POV:

"So Cream, what's up?" I say to the cream rabbit as I sit down next to her (on the couch, in the living room, in my house).

"Nothing really. I just wanted to come and visit you. Most of the time my mama wants me to stay home and help her with chores but, she let me go out. Thanks for asking." She gives me a cute smile. Gosh, she's so cute. I really wish I could tell her how I feel about her. I haven't had a crush on anyone since Cosmo...

"No problem."

"How about you, Tails?"

"Well, I've actually came up with a new-" I didn't finish my sentence, someone was knocking at the door. We both get up and blush at the same time.

"I'll get that." I say to Cream.

"Oh okay."

"Coming!" I say as I walk over to the door. I wonder if it's just Amy, asking where Sonic is. I turn the door knob and open the door wide open. Just to find Sonic standing there.

"Oh, hey Sonic."

"Hey buddy. Can we talk? I mean if you're not busy."

"Of course Sonic. Come in." I move to the side to let him in. He walks right in and notices Cream.

"I thought I heard someone in here. Hi Cream." He waves at her.

"Hi Sonic." She greets him.

"So Sonic, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask him.

"Well, uh Tails...I kind of wanted to talk with you alone." He looks at me then at Cream.

"Oh! Right." I turn around and face Cream.

"We'll be back Cream."

"Alright. Where are you going?"

"Just upstairs. It'll only be a minute."

"Okay. I'll just be here." I nod at her. Sonic and I walk up the stairs and head to my room. I walk in last and close the door.

"So, what is it?"

"There's something I want to say, that no one else knows…"

"Yeah?"

"And uh, it has to do with Shadow…" I notice that Sonic looks very nervous.

"What has to do with Shadow?" I ask. The room was filling up with silence. It was pretty awkward. Did they get into a huge fight or something?

"...The thing is, I sort of-" The last part of Sonic's sentence I couldn't hear. Sonic just mumbled it.

"You sort of what?"

"I'm sort of-" Sonic repeats himself, still mumbling.

"Uh Sonic? If you don't want to tell me what it is, it's okay. But, if you really want to tell me, you're gonna have to be a little louder." I tell him. "I mean, if this something really important, you should tell me now. I'm getting kind of worried."

Sonic sighs and finally speaks clearly, sort of. "...I'm...I'm in l-love with him…" What he just said makes my eyes widen. I didn't expect him to say that. That would be the last thing I'd think he'd admit. It's...So gross.

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter. This feels a bit rushed but, I just wanted to start with something short. Future chapters will probably be longer, with more details and stuff. So, how will Tails react? Will anyone else find out about Sonic's secret? Will there be some Sonadow?! Of course, in the future chapters! Please review and tell me what you think about this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tails' POV:

It's..So gross…...Nah, it's not. I think that's what someone would think if they were homophobic.

"R-really?" I say, sitting on my bed. "You...love him?"

"Yeah…" Sonic says.

"Sonic, is there something else you want to say?"

"Yeah actually...The reason I'm in love is because there's something about him. Shadow's mysterious." Sonic explains. "When he explained how he lost Maria, it made my heart break. Sure, I don't know how he felt but still... Shadow went through a lot of pain. That's why he doesn't get too comfortable with people. He's worried he'll get heart broken, that he'll lose that person, like Maria." Sonic looks kind of sad. "Later, I started to pay some attention to him. I tried to spend some time with him and hang out. But, we end up fighting. Shadow isn't that fond of me, anyone can tell. But, I still want to try to get to him."

"Sonic, I didn't know you felt this way about him."

"It's alright. I don't think people would expect it."

"Yeah, it's just more of a shock for me."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. I wouldn't believe me either."

"It's not like I don't believe you, it's just that…Wow."

"...Well, I'm glad I finally got that out."

"...Sonic, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"At first I didn't know whether it was just a crush or if I actually loved him…"

"Right...And?"

"Um, I've realized that I do love him. I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure."

"Oh...Am I the first you told about that…?"

"Well yeah. I mean, you're my best bud. I trust you not to tell anyone until I'm ready."

"Of course, Sonic...So, then you were 'in the closet'?"

"...I guess...When do you think I should tell Shadow?"

"When you're ready Sonic. Maybe he does feel the same about you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Well, it's better to know than to not know at all. So, you should ask him when you're sure you want to tell."

"Alright...Thanks Tails. You're really are a good friend."

"You're welcome Sonic."

"I should go now."

"Oh alright. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya buddy." Sonic walks out of my room. I get off my bed and get out of my room. Heading downstairs, I find Cream waiting, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cream."

"Hey. So, what happened with Sonic?" She asks. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. Sonic just wanted to talk about something private."

"Oh alright." Cream says. "So, what do you want to do now?" She smiles at me, making my heartbeat increase. Maybe I should tell Cream how I feel. It's like Sonic's situation, I should use my own advice.

"U-um, actually Cream." I stutter. "There's something I want to tell you..."

"Yes Tails?"

"I uh...I..."

"Tails, are you okay?" Cream asks, putting her hand over mine. "You seem nervous."

"I-I'm ok-kay." I take a deep breath. "What I want to say is...th-that I really like you."

"...Y-you like me?" Cream stutters, blushing. "As in, _like-like_ me?"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh...Tails...I like you too."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I kind of always liked you." She answers. "I was just scared to tell you. I'm just glad to know you feel the same."

"Me too..." Cream then starts to lean towards me. And I find myself doing the exact same thing.

* * *

**Hey, sorry if you don't know who's talking, this was also rushed. Maybe the next chapter will be longer. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
